jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Q
This Q&A is now closed! Unfortunately not all questions were answered but we did get some pretty interesting and successful answers! I think this went very well - congratulations everyone! As some of you may already know Jagex is going to make another Q&A. Links for more info: RuneScape Forums FunOrb Forums Most important for us is one with Andrew Gower. What questions would you ask? Post them here and we will post them. 23:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ---- First question i would ask: Q:"What do you think about uploading old Jagex games on Jagex corporate website under subcategory "Early Jagex games" in minigames section as a lot of people would like to play once again or even for first time in games like Cyber Wars or Outpost." 23:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :A: "Who owns the old games is quite confusing. I'd love to rerelease some of them, but am not sure if legally I can as many were mode on commission for other people. They might have to be remade first." ---- Q:"We know quite a lot about Jagex history, but we don't know very much about yours. We know you've been making games since you were 7 so what were these games you were creating before Cunning and Devious? Please give a rough list of names and basic details." :A: "I made games on the ZX Spectrum for about 3 years, from 7-10. These were all written in basic, and were very simple. I remember one in particular where you had a little man who came out the bottom of a submarine and had to run around the sea and collect treasure. I still had a copy of it until I was about 18 then lost it to a harddisk crash (that was the day I learnt about the importance of making backups! :I then wrote games on the Atari ST for about 7 or 8 years. First ST game I finished was a really rubbish game where you had to run around my house with the worlds worst attempt at 3d, (did when I was about 10), then did one exploring a dungeon, then did a sports one set at the olympics, then did an adventure game which was similar to a very very old game called chronoquest, (but not as good!), then did a 2 player board game which was basically 'dont get 4 counters in a row, and try to force your opponent to', then did a little point and thrust game, then did a lemming style game called 'ball bearings' then did the forerunner to verigo which was called 'springy thingy', then did a top down racing game a bit like micro machines called 'radio control', my word this is a long question I think I'll have to cut this answer short! Then did about 10 more games Including a 3d 'doom' style game, a couple more versions of vertigo, a 'worms' style game, all sorts really! Also did a LOT of games I never finished, which are still sitting in a half finished state. Been writing computer games a long time. I still have all the Atari ST stuff I made, but none of the spectrum stuff." ---- Q:"Could you tell us more about the 3d gba rendering engine you worked on?" :A: "Ah that was fun, was a very experimental just to see if it was possible (it was). Nothing really came of it, but a lot of the technology I produced made it's way into runetek3 and was used to make the first version of RS2." ---- Q:"Were there ever any games you made but didn't take credit for? If so what were they?" :A: "No, although there were lots of games I made which were never released, or which nobody remembers" ---- Q:"How do you feel about the growth of Jagex? Are you glad it has changed from one man (you) working with a few friends into a giant company with a good income and hundreds of workers or did you prefer it the way it was before?" :A: "It's great. It was very fun when it was a tiny company, but I like it now it's grown too because it's good for my ego :) (or maybe it's bad for my ego, I'm not sure!" ---- Q:"What year was Cunning and Devious Games born, and was there any specific reason why you made them for the Atari ST?" :A: "It wasn't really born on any particular date. It was just a trading name I used for a while. Wasn't a separate company or anything like that." ---- "What do you think about Jagex Wikia? Did you know about it or do you hear about it for first time?" (For updated question check below) 19:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Q:"In the burthorpes games room all games but RuneSquares we know are a re-make. Did Jagex ever make their own version of Squares/Dotboxes?" :A: "No thats the first version of square we have done." ---- Q:"We found record of a game called Draughts a little while ago. It featured on Games Domain and there was only one record of it on the internet archives. It was copyrighted by you but as far as we can see there were no links to it on the Jagex or Games domain site. The page didn't follow the same layout as the rest of them and you already had another game called Checkers. So what was this game and why was it made and then deleted so suddenly?" :A: "Draughts and checkers were basically the same. I've made that game a total of 3 times now. The last version was the best. You can also play it inside RuneScape." ---- Q:"Did you ever make any Games that you never released and just used for your own amusement? If so what were they?" :A: "Yes lots! See above." ---- Q:"Why do you like Pingu/Penguins so much? Is there any specific reason you like these monochrome flightless birds?" :A: "I had a stuffed toy penguin when I was young, and have liked them ever since." ---- Updated question: "I'm user of Jagex fansite. I think we are the only fansite which cover more than Jagex current games for we cover everything about Jagex like history, current and past games etc.. What do you think about it? Have you heard of this type of fansites?" 22:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Addition to kings one: "We're users of a Jagex fansite. I think we are the only fansite which cover more than Jagex current games for we cover everything about Jagex like history, current and past games etc.. What do you think about it? Have you heard of this type of fansites? What is your opinion on sites like this? Do you think its a good idea to have sites that record all Jagex related history or do you think its a bad idea going through old Jagex history? Explain your answer." and ---- :I wonder what answer he will give on this one. 16:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ---- :Dunno lol i like harsh questions! ---- "In the RuneTek development diary what Games Domain game is the RuneTek 1 picture a picture of?" ---- "Anything you can give away about the surprise in the upcoming re-make of RuneScape Classic?" ---- "Before FunOrb was released quite a few moderators were spotted on a server named FunOrb but there is no server just called FunOrb - What was this server?" ---- "Do you know what Stellardawn is? If so what is it?"